64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Phoebe the Koala
Phoebe is unable to win any activities all summer. No matter how hard she tried, she could barely do any of the activities. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has blue paint on her nose, realizing she and her friends did painting at school today. The animals recognize the paint from the story of an Australian koala. Story Phoebe sees her friends Joey and Jimmy jumping into the swimming pool. Phoebe soon jumped into the swimming pool only to note: being accused by a platypus who was trying to take a nap. Phoebe ended up challenging her friends on a gum tree race. The parrots do not realize that Joey and Jimmy cheated once Phoebe reached the top of the tree. Phoebe ends up getting very unhappy. She sees Wally who was painting a rock. She ends up being useless when Joey and Jimmy came up until Wally is persuading her to help. While trying to design with leaves, ants begin to take the leaves, which ruins the artwork. Another thing is Wally is teaching her how to paint. Despite being called "useless", Wally takes a look at Phoebe making a creation by steps. We learn that Phoebe is doing something, turning her negative to positive feeling to make her friends Joey and Jimmy do a creative artwork. Moral Ending One of the monkeys says that it wasn't Phoebe who put paint on Lucy's nose. Lucy did not go to Australia, though. She just had the paint from school. Lucy has to go back to bed after explaining. Gallery Ep 29 2.jpg Ep 29 3.jpg Ep 29 4.jpg Ep 29 5.jpg Ep 29 6.jpg Ep 29 7.jpg Ep 29 8.jpg Ep 29 9.jpg Ep 29 10.jpg Ep 29 11.jpg Ep 29 12.jpg Ep 29 13.jpg Ep 29 14.jpg Ep 29 15.jpg Ep 29 16.jpg Ep 29 17.jpg Ep 29 18.jpg Ep 29 19.jpg Ep 29 20.jpg Ep 29 21.jpg Ep 29 22.jpg Ep 29 23.jpg Ep 29 24.jpg Ep 29 25.jpg Ep 29 26.jpg Ep 29 27.jpg Ep 29 28.jpg Ep 29 29.jpg Ep 29 30.jpg Ep 29 31.jpg Ep 29 32.jpg Ep 29 33.jpg Ep 29 34.jpg Ep 29 35.jpg Ep 29 36.jpg Ep 29 37.jpg Ep 29 38.jpg Ep 29 39.jpg Ep 29 40.jpg Ep 29 41.jpg Ep 29 42.jpg Ep 29 43.jpg Ep 29 44.jpg Ep 29 45.jpg Ep 29 46.jpg Ep 29 47.jpg Ep 29 48.jpg Ep 29 49.jpg Ep 29 50.jpg Ep 29 51.jpg Ep 29 52.jpg Ep 29 53.jpg Ep 29 54.jpg Ep 29 55.jpg Ep 29 56.jpg Ep 29 57.jpg Ep 29 58.jpg Ep 29 59.jpg Ep 29 60.jpg Ep 29 61.jpg Ep 29 62.jpg Ep 29 63.jpg Ep 29 64.jpg Ep 29 65.jpg Ep 29 66.jpg Ep 29 67.jpg Ep 29 68.jpg Ep 29 69.jpg Ep 29 70.jpg Ep 29 71.jpg Ep 29 72.jpg Ep 29 73.jpg Ep 29 74.jpg Ep 29 75.jpg Ep 29 76.jpg Ep 29 77.jpg Video Trivia * This is the first time the Australian parrots speak. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Molly told the story